Phineas' Other Side
(This episode was robbed - meaning a picture only should be included in this episode was used somewhere else!) Phineas gets zapped by Doofenshmirtz' amok-run Return-of-the-TurnEveryThingEvilInator. Ferb and Perry find each other and understand, and they both start to fight Doofenshmirtz like in the movie. Summary Its a bright sunny day in Danville. Phineas was sitting in his backyard against the tree with Ferb as usual. "That's strange!" He exclaims, noticing several green laser beams shooting from a large distant purple skyscraper. He hears an echoed voice saying "Curse you Perry the Platypus!!" and sees a green beam heading straight towards him. He tells Ferb to leg it, but it's too late. He gets electrified by the green laser beam. "FERB. BE AFRAID OF ME!" He says in (also from now) a robotic voice, sounding like he has gotten bored of saying it to individual people over and over again. "Phineas?" Ferb said. Ferb wave his hand in front of Phineas in an attempt to snap him out of it. Just then, something flashed to his head = Doof, do, shmirtz, Doofen, He couldn't think of it.. Arrgh. Still there. Then it popped to his head. Doofen, shmirtz, Doofen.. Shm, Doofenshmritz! Ferb went to that big purple building, put on his detective suit the one he used when he and Phineas were detectives, his ninja mask, and crept up the tower to the top. Once he made it to an open space in the building, "Hey! Who is this little kid and what is he doing here," Doofenshmirtz said, "Go! Go little kid, run. Go!" Doofenshmirtz said. "N O spells what you think it means," Ferb said in an attitude, "What did you do to my stepbrother?" "Oh, you mean the beam that went into that backtyard in Maple drive?" Doofenshmirtz replied. Ignoring Doof, Ferb kicked him, like he was an agent working for The Agency. Suddenly, Perry climbed up to where Ferb was and he started helping Ferb. "GrRrRrR" Perry said. "Perry the Platypus?" ferb said in confusion, while dodging a blow from doof. Perry nodded, and kicked Doofenshmirtz. Ferb startedfighting alongside with Agent P. "Perry the Platypus who is this kid is he your owner?" Doofenshmirtz said. Ferb and Perry didn't reply, and kicked him in the face. He fell down. "Well, that worked" Ferb said. Perry just mutters "GrRrRrRrRrRrR" under his breath, and invites Ferb into his Hovercraft car back to The agency. "So, you, Ferb, owner of Perry, wants to become part of The Agency?" Major Monogram asked Ferb. "Well, kinda," Ferb started, "You see, I tried fighting Doofenshmirtz but then Perry come and we liked the idea of it." ferb said. "Well you are accepted," Monogram said, "As Agent F (Ferb) you will also be assigned to Doofenshmirtz with Perry." Monogram continued. Ferb saluted with Perry. "Although you've been both working on doofeshmirtz today, he landed into a time machine and went 1 month forwards. He brought back info that it was terrible, that your brother Phineas, Ferb, has been ruling for the past week in the future. You need to get that time machine back instantly." Monogram continued. - To be continued. Send me in idea via talk. Category:Episodes Category:Movies Category:Specials